This disclosure relates to carboxy ester ketal compounds and a variety of compositions, including water-borne coating compositions, cleaning compositions, fragrance, and personal care compositions comprising the carboxy ester ketal compounds, methods for the manufacture of the compounds and compositions, and uses of the compositions.
Solvent selection for the foregoing and other uses is guided by considerations such as solubility, reactivity, volatility, toxicity, environmental profile, stability, and cost. While a number of solvents are available and in commercial use, there remains a need in the art for new solvents that offer a favorable combination of these characteristics. There particularly remains a need for renewably-sourced solvents that offer an advantageous combination of one or more attributes such as solubility with one or more components, reactivity, volatility, toxicity, environmental profile, and cost for water-borne coating compositions, cleaning compositions, fragrance, or personal care compositions are continuously sought.